


Against the Flow

by xNawel



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, Friendship, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Mpreg, Mystery, Panic Attacks, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slow Udpates, Smut, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNawel/pseuds/xNawel
Summary: Akihito has lost everything he cared for. Forced to leave his kingdom in ruins, Akihito flees to Japan where his aunt awaits for him. Where a new beginning awaits for him.However, everything doesn't go as well as initially planned. And Akihito will learn, at his expense, that there are no secrets Asami Ryuichi can't pierce...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lycianea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycianea/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people !  
> You probably don't know me, since it's the first time I'm posting here, so a little presentation is necessary. I'm xNawel (usually called Nawel-chan) and it's not my first experience in writing. However, it's my first experience in writing slash, and writing in English. English is not my first language, so please go easy on me... (I'm French, any French readers here ?)  
> I must thank SammyL, who did such a great work and spent so much time correcting my grammar mistakes. Thank you my beloved.  
> And I must also thank my Aniki, who encouraged me to post this. Thank you big bro.  
> This story is for you. <3  
> Anyway, hope you will have a good time reading this !

The cold wind blew pleasantly behind his head, entangling through his soft, messy hair. His hair shone like pure gold under the tender touch of the sun rays, as it waved idly in the air. The dawn was just breaking, as he headed to the old port, where he knew that no one would be here at this time of day. The silence was deep, invading all within it, causing his soul to throb. Only the sound of his footsteps on the wooden pier, and the sound of the sea clashing repeatedly against it could be heard. Cries of agony echoed inside his chest. Time seemed to flow in slow motion, as if everything around him refused to allow him to abandon them. He didn’t want to either.

A small sigh escaped from Akihito’s quivering lips, as he turned a one last time to the still sleeping town behind him. The large forest, bordering the small port, was covered by a thin haze. His blue eyes followed the delicate white coast, until they took in the sight of a statue, as if it stood guard over the entrance. Her fragile features were directed towards the ocean, while her whole body lay on a bed of jellyfish, her long fish tail ending in a curve.

Humbly, the boy greeted the stone mermaid. Those who lived here, called her Asha.. His fingers intertwined in a gesture of prayer, while he closed his eyes. She was known to revive hopes hidden away, deep down and bring good luck to every pure spirit. And he sincerely wished she could help him along in his travel.

He gave his back to the town, and to his past that wanted to hold him back. He faced the Hudson Bay bravely. The water, clear and welcoming at the same time, called to him. Akihito let himself be entranced by the whispers of the swirls, before opening his eyes.

His blue eyes were sparkling. He had made up his mind. Then, he dived.

♥♥♥

It had been three hours since he had left the old port. Akihito decided to go back up to the surface. Having reached his limit, his lungs burned him painfully, wanting air. His golden head popped up through the quiet waves, looking like a flower blooming amid a vast field of blue. He inhaled profoundly, slowly, savouring the taste of the gelid air, as it was more dense and more hard to breathe. As he breathed in, he began to feel less dizzy. No longer did it feel as if his entire being was spinning anymore.

While beneath the water, Akihito was able to forget all about the oppressing thoughts that often came into his mind. The tide always enveloped him in a protective bubble, and pulled out all the thoughts, pushing it into the depth of darkness, where it couldn’t resurface. It was just intoxicating. During those moments, Akihito felt complete, in peace with himself. Tears sometimes flowing down his cheeks were lost forever within the waves that carried him. As if they never had existed. The cold rippling against his porcelain skin was always comforting. It was loving, sweet, like running his fingers in the beautiful hair of his mother. It felt so right. He couldn’t explain why he felt that way towards the ocean. Words just didn’t have that kind of power.

Akihito watched his surroundings closely. Baffin Island stood proudly in front of him. Instead of sand, the beach was covered in snow. The view was absolutely stunning. Akihito moved along the shore line, not getting close to it however. This island was inhabited, and frequented by tourists. Even though the cold didn’t allow any bathing in the ocean, cruise ships were often moored. The boy didn’t want to risk to be seen.

Fortunately for him, there was no activity at the coast, and he got around the large island quite rapidly. His grandfather, Anoki, was always proud of his endurance, and used to compliment him on his way of swimming. Once started, the old man never stopped saying how Akihito reminded him of his youth. Akihito would just laugh endlessly, asking his grandfather if he was ever young. Because as far as he could remember, Anoki had that never dying smile that accentuated his wrinkles, and that long white beard he loved to pull when he was little.

A sharp pain grew inside his chest, like he was being stabbed right through his heart. He halted, shaking. Memories pierced him all over, and filled him with a tremendous emptiness, as the laughter, long faded away, rang once again at his ears. The sounds of pure joy were still clear in his mind, but there was no longer someone to emit them. Akihito allowed the waves to carry them away. Making them echo on the icebergs, taking them where he could no longer reach them.

He loved his ocean. He knew nothing as beautiful and soothing as his sea. But he knew nothing as heart breaking at the same time. A long time ago, he used to lay on an iceberg adrift with Kiviuq and Adsila, admiring how the sky and the sea seemed to join at the horizon. Like separated lovers no longer apart. What was the point in exploring the seabed, looking for the finest lost treasures glittering beautifully under the silver water, when he had no one to share it with ? The light that emanated from the jewels was like a shameless lie thrown at his face.

His kingdom was drifting apart. All its inhabitants that made the icy beauty of the Arctic Ocean so lively, and welcoming were all gone. They became one with the foam. Even his grandfather, the previous king, who had lived for centuries before succumbing to the greed, and the price of humanity’s delights. Akihito could only blame them, humans that only know how to wreck and take lavishly.

His kingdom was melting, its prince wandering endlessly in his solitude. He was the only one left. All alone against the horizon. His desperate shouts could not be heard, and no longer be responded to.

His kingdom was sinking, and Akihito could do nothing about it. Just cry in that too big ocean for himself alone, hoping that his tears could refill the now empty water.

♥♥♥

Just as he entered further the flow, leaving the Canadian Arctic Archipelago, Akihito heard a low piercing cry. He paid no mind to it however, and continued on his journey. Another cry followed the first one, louder and wilder. And then a few others, more dreadful for anyone to hear. Akihito jumped in surprise, before quickly turning around to see where it came from.

He caught in the sight of a baby white bear horsing, as the iceberg he was sitting on dangerously floated away. Dragged away by the sea. His mother was on the mainland with another little cub bear. Torn between just leaving the baby to the mercy of a starving male ready to devour it, and rescuing the other. Or watch the other one before her dark eyes just drown himself into the sea, as he might try to go back to his mother’s side by himself, even when he barely knew how to swim.

Akihito was not one to ignore people or animals when they needed help. He just couldn’t let things happen, without at least trying to change the situation. Letting things be what they have to be was just unbearable, especially when he could do something to reverse the situation even for just a little bit. His heart was beating rapidly, as he was considering what he was able to do in his current state. Nothing much, in fact.

Leaving the Canadian Arctic Archipelago and its maze of paths was complicated. Even though, as the prince of the Arctic Ocean, the way was imprinted in his brain. He instinctively recognized every curve, every ice block, every wave. It took him the rest of the day and a good part of the night to brave the crosscurrents.

He was almost drained. However, if he didn’t take action soon, everything would end up in a bloodbath. He couldn’t hold the frantic screams, the desperation that leaked out of the little family, sinking him into his own desolation. He had to act. Now.

Approaching the animals was completely out of question, because in his panic and anger, the bears would mistake his attempt to help as an attempt to harm them. His head would be just snapped out of his shoulders in a single blow. Besides, Akihito felt so tired that he couldn’t avoid the attacks.

He swam towards them, still remaining at a safe distance. Akihito was now facing the iceberg where the little bear was moaning helplessly. He drew his hand out of the water, and closed his eyes, averting them from any distraction. He ignored the pain and the strain running through his whole body, which were amplified with that simple move.

Instead, he focused on the sound of the sea, the sound of its endless shudders. It was invading his whole being, his soul throbbing at the same slow and calm rhythm. His blood kept the pace, following the movements, becoming one with the water that stroked his veins through his skin. His first three fingers stuck together, while his wrist buckled at a leisure pace.

A single small wave rose among all the others. It was not much, but it was enough to push the iceberg back to the icy coast, where the mother and the other bear cub were still groaning. The bear cub joined its mother, hiding behind her large leg.

Akihito breathed heavily. A thin film of sweat coated his temples, his face twitching in concentration and ached as he gathered his last bit of strength in his fingers. They parted, before he pointed his index at the coast, precisely at the male white bear. A loud crack rang, like thunder tearing the sky. The ice broke in a round, circling the male. The place where the animal stood quickly parted from the rest. The male turned his hairy head in all directions. Groaning in fear, as if not understanding why suddenly he was on an iceberg. It left enough time for the little family of white bears to escape, before the other bear jumped into the ocean, swimming back to the safety.

Shaking violently, Akihito caught the big block of ice with his arm, climbing laboriously onto it. He crawled onto its surface. His whole body, tensed and drenched, could hardly move, so when he was completely out of the sea, he stopped and laid on his stomach. The cold couldn’t ease the tingling sensation on his skin, and the destructive heat that surged in his muscles. His whole being was hurt.

It was unwise of him to use his powers in his current state of exhaustion and hunger. His eyelids grew heavy, his breath calming down. Akihito let himself be swallowed by the welcoming darkness, forgetting for now the long trip still waiting for him.

♥♥♥

He woke up to cold water poured onto his face, his eyes shot open in surprise. He rubbed them with the back of his hands, before taking a closer look to at his surroundings. Indeed, the iceberg he was laying on hadn’t made much distance. But hopefully, it was in a good direction at least.

He felt like crap. Never in his life had he been so tired and in pain. Not even when he made a bet with his friends Adsila and Kiviuq that he would swim along the Canadian coast and go back to Montreal in one day. He almost made it to Victoria Island before collapsing from exhaustion and physical overactivity.

He was used to overwhelm himself with stupid and dangerous challenges, but Akihito couldn’t help it. He just loved to push his limits further, and the adrenaline that accompanied him, swimming in every fiber of his being. Poisoning his reason, until he couldn’t think anymore. Destroying the monotone reality that filled his days. It made him feel so alive.

And like always, when he overdid it, Anoki just sent Nushka to come save him, and make sure he was somewhere safe. The old bowhead whale always took care of him. Well, as an old whale could do. Except for this time, Nushka had found Akihito without being called.

Akihito slowly crawled until he could reach her with his fingers. He caressed her white jaw which contrasted slightly with her dark body. He knew her fins and tail were as white, used and ruined after two centuries of crossing the sea and serving his grandfather.

“ **Oh, my sweet girl, smart girl. You came to help me right ?** ” He said tenderly while recovering on her large face, his gaze meeting hers.

He enfolded her within his arms, as she was singing in comfort. Akihito could hear just how much she was worried about him, and how much she felt sincerely sad. Even though she was an animal, she could sense he was leaving the kingdom for good. He felt like crying when he noticed the gloomy light that was burning in her enormous black eyes. He didn’t know if the drops falling down her scales were the ocean’s or her tears.

“ **Would you like to help me for the last time, my lovely Nushka ?** ” he whispered. “ **Would like to lead me to the Pacific Ocean ?** ”

Air came out of the old whale’s blowhole, a sign that she accepted. Akihito lifted up his torso, before crawling again to the end of the iceberg. Then he simply let himself fall into the water, painfully heading to one of Nushka’s fins, and grabbing it tightly. He sat on it, his back resting against his dark flesh. He held his breath, before they both plunged into the cold water.

On their way to the Pacific Ocean, Nushka sang like she never had done before. Two days passed like this, only filled by Nushka’s weeping, resonating against the depths of the ocean. Her deep, soft and powerful voice enveloped him and brought him in another world, her world of two hundreds years ago. She told him her tales, tales of that sea in which they were born. The sea in which she will die.

Not once did she stop. Time seemed to be frozen in ice, as the melodious sounds that flew from her mouth changed into pure and clear words in Akihito’s mind. Every time he opened his eyes, he saw numerous colours and shapes dancing along with the waves, remains of a once glorious and flourishing past.

That was an old bowhead whale’s goodbyes to her prince. That was Nushka’s goodbyes to the beloved boy she watched growing up.

Just once Akihito hummed back, when they reached the Ring of Fire. It sounded more like a whisper to her ear, a promise of love and loyalty to the one he truly considered as his mother. He never sang. But Akihito sang for Nushka.

He kept on singing in front of the belt of volcanoes, even when he could no longer see her. The hole in his heart remained, however.

♥♥♥

Getting to Japan once he was in the Pacific Ocean wasn’t complicated at all. All Akihito had to do was to toe the line formed by the countless volcanoes, until he reached it. Then swim around the island until he reached Tokyo Bay as discreetly as possible. What made it a hard mission was the presence of fishing boats. He had to be more wary than usual, as he hadn’t faced that kind of problem before as the Arctic Ocean was hardly sailed. The harsh climate and the ice blocks were enough of a barrier to stop humans from navigating there.

Thanks to Nushka who had gently carried him on her fin, he felt completely refreshed. No longer was there that lingering sensation of tiredness burning his muscles, forbidding him to move. Nor that burden weighing on his eyes, forcing him to close them. He swam faster, but he still took care to not grow too tired. And despite all the sadness that filled him, in a corner of his mind, he couldn’t help but be impressed.

Indeed, the Pacific kingdom was beautiful. Everything was so different, but he knew one day he would completely accept it as his new home. He hadn’t expected the water to be so warm, the animals to be so friendly... The ocean to be so bustling with life.

On his way, he encountered many dolphins whom he played with. Unlike the dolphins which used to cross his kingdom, these ones were darker and more playful. They accompanied him for quite some time, as he jumped with them in graceful and funny figures. The bright and uncovered sun retired from the blue sky, ending its course far away, more unattainable as its naked brightness was now consumed by the night. Only the moon and the stars shone from the celestial throne, like a queen and her vassals that reigned over the world. Like a giant map made of diamonds.

Akihito wasn’t sure what he liked the most. Holding his head to the night sky, feeling like heaven fell directly in his eyes and embraced his cheeks. Or seeing the reflection in the sea, almost touching it and watch it escape between his fingers, like trying to catch a dream.

The boy was swimming not too far from the coasts, the lights of the countless towns permitting him to keep track of his destination. Back home, in the Arctic, the moon rays on the ice blocks looked like floating torches. Along with the Northern Lights, the Arctic Ocean was always shiny and visible. In the Pacific Ocean, at the nightfall, the water once blue changes to black ink. It was nearly impossible for Akihito to swim forward while remaining submerged, unseen from the fishing boats and the curious gazes of humans. Afraid of getting lost, he moved quietly, his golden head emerged amongst the indolent waves. At this time, he truly doubted that humans were still on their ships. He progressed too slowly.

The more he thought about it, the wiser it appeared to simply go to the Russian town. There he could find somewhere to rest peacefully until the dawn, when he would hit the road again. A hand covered his mouth as a yawn escaped his wrinkled and trembling lips. He leisurely headed to the beach, when he discerned a boat. His nose twitched at the scent of something burning, his eyebrows furrowed when he caught the sight of smoke coming from the motor.

The craft was drifting far away from the land. And judging by the state of the motor, which seemed to have broken not long ago, that meant the owner hadn’t joined the town by swimming.

“ **The human is still on the boat.** ” Akihito deduced.

He halted. Rapidly thinking, he came to the conclusion that fleeing under the boat until he was out of sight was the best way to not be seen. He was about to dive when he heard rushed footsteps on the boat deck, and a muffled exclamation of surprise. Akihito froze in place. His heart raced in his chest, his breathing sharpened. His body turned into jelly, as he was unable to move from the shock of being seen by a human. He didn’t even dare to take a look at the human. He quickly realized he had to do something, his brain was stuck in a fog, preventing him to think properly. Out of fear and lack of better ideas, he dived.

“ **No, don’t go ! Don’t be afraid !** ” He heard a man’s voice shouting.

Looking at the surface from under the water, Akihito saw him leaning on the railing of the ship, desperately searching for the blond in the sea of ink. Akihito stared at his face. He had that stunned and astonished expression that animated his manly features, and a flame of wonder and fascination that burnt in his brown eyes. Indeed, the man couldn’t believe his eyes, but still, his arm stretched in the direction of the sea, as if trying to catch a beautiful dream that vanished amongst the waves. The man meant no harm to him, after all, he was in his element. And Akihito just had the feeling that the man wasn’t evil.

But the fact that the human could tell others that he saw a merman still bothered Akihito. Rumors would spread, and even though it was unbelievable, Akihito wasn’t willing to risk to revealing his race to the world. Legends had to stay legends.

The golden headed merman closed his eyes, before reopening them, determined to protect the secret of his fellows mermen and mermaids. He swam back to the surface, and watched him from afar. Broad shoulders, smooth straight chestnut hair, dark brown eyes, and a well formed jaw. The man was handsome. When Akihito carefully popped out of the sea, the man wore that craving and captivated look that made the merman blush. The way he was watching him embarrassed him highly. He wanted to retreat but his pride didn’t allow him to give in.

“ **I first thought you were a mermaid, because of that long, fine golden hair of yours.** ” The man confessed lovingly and openly staring at Akihito.

The merman glowered at the Russian, while silently advising him to think twice before he talked. All timidity disappeared with that sentence. If Akihito’s eyes were knives, the Russian would have been already dead. He absolutely hated to be compared to women, and yet he didn’t know why, everyone just mistook him for one. The man, not impressed at all, chuckled at Akihito’s angry face. Instead he bent forward on the railing, as if trying to bridge the distance that Akihito voluntarily put between them.

“ **Though you have nothing to envy of women. You’re even more beautiful.** ” The Russian said.

Akihito grimaced, showing his displeasure. Clearly, the Russian enjoyed teasing him a little too much. The merman just wanted to dive and never show his face again.

“ **Won’t you just stop already ?** ” The blond scowled in perfect Russian.  
“ **Alright, alright, I’m sorry.** ” He laughed. “ **I just wanted to hear your voice.** ”

His blue eyes shot open, before he recomposed himself. The man was trying to allure him, and he didn’t hide it. Akihito approached a little bit, taking the opportunity to put his plan into action. He swam to the boat, then he put his elbows on the edge, his golden head resting on his arms. The man drew near as well, only a few millimeters separating their figures from one another. With that new proximity, Akihito could hear the disordered beating of the human’s heart.

He felt a little guilty to use the Russian for his own goal. After all, even though a bit persistent, he wasn’t a bad guy to discuss with. Feelings put aside, he had to protect his secret and the other mermaids and mermen as well. Even if it went through manipulating him and gaining his trust.

“ **You know, if you’re that bothered about being mistaken with a woman, you should cut your hair.** ” He remarked teasingly.  
“ **How did you know that I… ?** ” Akihito asked. When he noticed his grinning face, he swallowed back the sentence, before firmly denying it. “ **Everyone thinks I’m very manly.** ”

The Russian laughed wholeheartedly, and the blond merman pouted.

“ **Mermaids and mermen just don’t cut their hair.** ” He muttered. “ **Our hair is considered sacred, it’s a gift from the spirit of the mermaid Sedna.** ”

He nonchalantly drew his fish tail out of the water. The man held his breath at the sight, and the merman could just put up with his reaction. He wasn’t one to show off, but he had to admit that compared to the mermaids of his kingdom, his tail was quite something unusual.

Whereas Kiviuq and Adsila along with the others had all the same silver blue tails with hard, sharp, small fins. Except for the end of the tail which waved like a curve under the current. The scales went up to the pelvis, and like Akihito’s, they attracted the moonlight, even when hidden behind the clouds.

His tail was nothing like that. The scales were less rough, more refined, having the shape of small snowflakes. His fish tail was silver, studded with colored spots, like gems adorning jewelry. The shades of plum, lilac and dark purple made it look like the Northern Lights’ reflections over the ice. The scales came to his waist, leaving his back untouched, and continued on his flanks until the shoulders. They were almost transparent, looking like a thinner second skin over his porcelain skin in hazy round patterns. Slightly marking his cheeks, right under his eyes in beautiful flames. His fins however were firm and big, as white and translucent as snow. The two coming from his shoulders seemed like two long delicate wings.

The human gazed at him, adoration and astonishment painted all over his face. His brown eyes never ceased to ecstatically run over the tip of his scales, as if devouring him in his entirety. The blond gulped, breathed in. A webbed hand moved out of its place on the hard railing, and to cup the man’s chin and jaw, before gently pressing, forcing him to draw his eyes down to his.

“ **What are you… ?** ” He began confusedly, his confidence bursting like a flat balloon.  
“ **Ssshhh..** ” Akihito murmured. “ **You said you wanted to hear my voice ? Then listen carefully.** ”

The Russian stayed quite, stiff and uncomfortable as he didn’t move. The merman backed away a little, not releasing him from his grip, studying the man and his expression. The more he thought about it, the more he doubted that he will manage to put his plan into action. The last time he tried to charm a human, it had ended up in a failure.

He bit his tongue at the memory. At this time, he still liked to sing. But he hadn’t just abandoned his passion for singing. He served up his pride as a merman on a silver plate, giving up his everything.

The man he’d tried to charm left complicated thoughts behind. Complicated thoughts, and a chaotic mess in his heart. Sometimes, when his mind wandered to those days, regrets and melancholy overwhelmed him. Along with that burning and obstinate tingle on his lips.

He mentally slapped himself.

“ **Come on, Aki.** ” He cheered himself up. “ **You’re a merman. You’re the one charming, not the one being charmed !** ”

He breathed in, trying to forget about the memories that keep replaying in his mind. His wet fingers landed on the man’s forehead, before slowly wandering to his eyelids, tracing soothing circles. The fingers then moved on the lips, caressing them tenderly. The man obviously tensed at the gestures, released a bit from the tension as the first words escaped Akihito’s mouth. Words he knew all too well.

 

 _“Slide beneath the sea,_  
_Hold you close to me._  
_Tight around my waves,_  
_Never looking away.”_

The awareness glittering in the human’s brown eyes slowly burned out as the enchanting words, like a cool breath, erased all the traces. His pupils looked like two bottomless pits, which seemed to never stop drinking in his voice.

Despite all the hesitation that made his throat tremble, the charm was surprisingly working. Akihito could tell by the way the guy was bereft of his own body, as his strong stature narrowed in a less assured posture. Falling like a puppet with its strings cut.

Still he hasn’t completely invaded his mind yet.

 _“From two different worlds we belong,_  
_For me though you long,_  
_Fearless sailor, facing the sea as you defy the forbidden_  
_Fearless sailor, taking me, to you I wasn’t given.”_

The words rang again, bursting out smoothly of Akihito’s plush lips, the atmosphere around him changing as the air grew colder. The wind, along with the waves blew up dangerously all of a sudden. The merman was surrendered with a silver halo, radiating from his scales. The soft light enveloped him fully, making his skin even paler to the moonlight.

Akihito felt a bit relieved. Despite being quite bothered to use the Northern Song on the Russian, and singing, he was afraid his voice wouldn’t come out as great as before. Even with the years, mermen and mermaids’ voices never really changed, they remained the same. Their voices were precious, a beautiful gift the spirit of the mermaid Nerehia, they were so pure they could penetrate the mind, even the heart, and transform their essence. It wasn’t just about creating the illusion of an emotion. It was about revealing the prettiest deep down hidden.

 

 _“Come to me, my love, wherever you may live,_  
_Embrace my arms, and brave the raging sea_  
_Kiss me, my love, whatever you may leave,_  
_Come rest in my warmth, ”_

 

His voice slithered like the languishing and yearning touch of silk on the body, slowly tying him down with soft but firm ribbons. It was as versatile as a tremble, and as powerful as the most pleasant smell. Leaving an enticing trace, even after having evaporated. The words were obstinate, strong and heady, the melody imprisoning anyone who heard him sing. Making them crave for more, endlessly. It screamed innocence with such an intensity, that it was almost indecent.

 

 _“Let it go, let your heart whisper,_  
_My swirls taking away your sorrow,_  
_Let it go, let your heart whimper,_  
_My curves stealing your tomorrow.”_

 _“Your heart is pierced by cupid,_  
_You sinner who heard my cries,_  
_Your heart is filled by music_  
_You sinner who drowned in my eyes.”_

 _“Let my waves wash away,_  
_The lust imprinted in your veins,_  
_The desire instilled that always claims,_  
_The memory of my maidens that remains,_  
_Your mind, your love, my chains,_  
_Let my foam burst it all away.”_

 

Akihito’s hand wandered on the Russian’s chest. It was strange how it would pulse painfully under his touch, how his breath seemed to be caught up between his ribs. It was strange how he regretted...

 

 _“Embrace me my love,_  
_Forget about my arms,_  
_Kiss me, leave me,_  
_Erase my warmth”_

The last words flew quietly, barely perceptible, as it could be mingled with the thin rain that poured all over their faces. A small drop rolled on the human’s cheeks, before being lost forever in the raging sea... Before the merman could even wipe it. Akihito’s heart missed a beat, along with a brief but strong tingle spreading in his chest. His teeth clashed against his lower lips, tearing it as he contained the guilt that ran through his veins. That threatened to spill, anytime.

He had been cruel to him, forcing him to forget about everything. When he obviously didn’t want to.

 

 _“Back to the land I loathe_  
_Spell is on you, love_  
_Now you're free.”_

His scales abandoned the skin. His words abandoned the ears. Akihito abandoned him. He dived into water. And never came out anymore. Like a forgotten dream. Like a whisper lost within the waves. Like that single tear, wasted forever in that too big ocean.

♥♥

He breathed in. He breathed out. He closed his eyes, before reopening them, taking in sight his immaculate ceiling, maybe for the tenth time since he woke up. Asami Ryuichi was not one to stay in bed doing nothing, in fact he hated just the thought of it. However, he felt that today, he  _ needed _ to lay in bed. The sunrays that streak his room’s walls in a comforting thin halo reassured him somehow, reminding him of the reality around him, as he pained to find it. The reminiscences of his dream still trapping him.

Slowly, he sat up straight, aware of the silence invading the chamber, and not wanting to disturb it. It was profound, almost religious, forcing the remaining agitated thoughts that invaded his mind to quit. It was soothing, and it surprised him that after all this time, he still found himself looking for comfort.

A small sigh escaped his mouth. He never remembered the contents of his dreams. Except when it concerned  _ him _ ...

He was pissed now. 

Because ever since he met him, everything just went out of command. Like a storm that wrecked the illusion of ruling he had over his life, over himself. Asami Ryuichi was one to lie. In fact, he had lied countless times he couldn’t even remember if he ever told the truth one day. He had lied countless times, but he never thought he lied to himself to such an extent.

An angry friction followed, before the bed sheets were thrown in the other side of the king sized bed. The slight cold that welcomed his naked body made him shiver. He paid no attention to it, and guided himself to the bathroom. His steps, flexible and self-confident, gave off the feeling  There was that sensation of control and dangerous domination that exhaled from every strand of his hair, every every fiber of his being, that fascinated many people around him, that scared many others too.

Looking at his own reflection in the mirror, he could easily understand why so many envied him. Asami Ryuichi represented everything those simple-minded people would dream of.

But he knew better how much of a lie this was too. That merman knew better too.

There were two things Asami Ryuichi wanted the most. And would do  _ anything _ to have them.

Just two things he hadn’t get a hold of yet. Those blue eyes he sank in. And those mesmerizing lips, which took his liberty, in the time of a song, in the time of a breath. The long faded bittersweet taste still remained on his lips, recalling him of what he yearned for the most.  _ Every fucking day. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> You will learn more details about mermaids and mermen in the next chapter, and about the reasons why the Arctic Kingdom was emptied from its inhabitants.  
> I'd really appreciate if you left your thoughts about it the comments. It will help me improve my english !
> 
> EDIT : I accidentally posted on the site the FIRST version of the chapter. (Sorry for the inconvenience, I'm still not used to that website.) Now, I've posted the final version, which is longer than the first. I added Asami's point of view to the chapter, as it was initially planned.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
